


Counter/Culture with Kitty Section

by eri_zen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_zen/pseuds/eri_zen
Summary: Kitty Section shares a little about what they think of their art and each other
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Counter/Culture with Kitty Section

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this piece for Bonnes Chances: A Miraculous Ladybug Fashion Zine!  
> I hope y'all enjoy it :)  
> You can find out more about it @ml-fashionzine on tumblr or @mlfashionzine on twitter

Ever since its explosive debut on the national music scene - a feat involving no less than 2 superheroes and a scandal at a major record label - Kitty Section has dazzled fans with its genre-defying music and style-melding look.

Perhaps the story of their hit single “I Love Unicorns” says it all: submitted to a contest run by Bob Roth Records only to be plagiarized, sparking an akumatization of one of the band’s very own, the song grew to epic cultural proportions as it went viral with a revamped professionally shot music video. That video, featuring costume designs by a friend of the band’s, solidified the formidable newcomers as new icons in both music and fashion spheres alike. Their brightly colored unicorn masks and distinctive strong vocals are instantly recognizable. The group seems to be pioneering an entirely new area for the, dubbed unicorn punk.

The band certainly boasts an alternative vibe, though I was surprised when I approached the coordinates for their studio and found a boat in the middle of the Seine. On the deck stood the members of Kitty Section attending to their instruments. They greeted me with smiles and blisters on their fingertips.

We began the interview once they were sure I was comfortable, surrounded by instruments and sheet music strewn about. I remarked how most Counter/Culture interviews usually involved a certain amount of individuality about the space, though I was surprised they accommodated me, as most punks weren’t quite so courteous.

This seemed to catch the attention of Rose Lavillant, the lead singer.

“Of course we would!” she exclaimed. “Being punk is about fighting the man and seeking justice, not being mean!”

“She said it,” Luka Couffaine, the lead guitarist, seconded with a grin.

For such a tiny frame, Rose’s voice fills a room with ease. It’s no wonder her vocals are so characteristic of their sound.

I asked them what inspired the band’s look, and what brought them together.

Ivan Bruel, the group’s drummer, responded with a flush at his cheeks. “It’s a funny story, actually. I’ve practiced the drums for a few years, but it was only when I got closer to Juleka and Rose that I started wanting to really play with people. We had a jam session once, and we kind of stuck together ever since.”

Despite his size, Ivan spoke in a calm, soft voice. One thing immediately apparent with Kitty Section is all of the contradictions the members embody. Indeed, they’ve always been open about how their love and celebration of their differences has always been a point of pride for them.

Luka rested a hand on his sister Juleka’s shoulder. The Couffaine siblings make up the strings section of the band, Juleka specializing in bass guitar and rhythm guitar.

“Music was always around us when we were growing up,” Juleka explained. “Our mom made sure we could read music better than we could read words.”

Luka chuckled and added, “Not to say she didn’t make sure we were literate.”

Anarka Couffaine is a bit of a figure in rock history herself, best known for her time as Jagged Stone’s lead guitarist back in the day - or perhaps better to say Jagged Stone sang her songs. (The issue is a bit contested among die-hard fans, even today.) The band veers in a slightly different direction than the rock Anarka Couffaine and Jagged Stone are known for, though.

“We totally lucked out when we learned Ivan played the drums. But what really brought us together as Kitty Section was our mutual love of hard rock.” Rose answered again. “And unicorns! I absolutely love unicorns. And fluffy cats!”

With her love of cute animals and penchant for pink, I wondered aloud, didn’t she see a contradiction between her image and her music?

“There are lots of things I love. Death metal and stuffed animals are both great! I don’t think that’s a contradiction,” Rose explained.

“I think it’s because Rose looks around and finds a lot of good in what she sees that she can write such sincere lyrics,” Luka offered. “That’s definitely the key ingredient to our songs.”

I asked what it meant for their songs to be sincere.

Luka replied. “Well, I think if a song comes from the heart, your listeners can tell. Whether it’s a statement or a melody, it’s all about what you feel, and trying to express yourself. It’s about what you like, what you think is right.”

Juleka added with a nod, “That’s something we grew up with. Truth and freedom are two of the same thing.”

“And justice.” Luka tacked on.

“Oh, right.” Julea nodded and smiled as she seemed to remember something. “What would Mom say if we forgot to mention that?”

The time came to ask my final question: culture, or counterculture?

“I don’t think culture is too bad,” Ivan said. “I think it just has a bunch of different parts to it, like a bunch of grapes on a vine or something. And you just have to find the stuff you like.”

“Yeah, culture isn’t too bad,” Rose agreed. “But it’s up to us to make it better. Maybe counterculture, then.”

“I’m not super sure Luka and I have ever exactly been a part of what you’d call culture. I guess counterculture if that’s the only other option,” Juleka mumbled. It was a statement I am still only somewhat sure was joking.

With her dyed bangs and signature black and purple attire, Juleka undoubtedly strikes most as some sort of rebel - and most people I interview in this line of musical work are. Of course, it isn’t as simple as that. As many band members attest to and remind me, counterculture isn’t all about wearing black.

“I know it’s not your typical pop, but Kitty Section’s music is as much about what we can get as what we can’t. What we want and what we need and what’s there are all mixed up in the world in whatever way we find it. I don’t think you can choose,” Luka explained.

Something I’ve come to expect from my guests is a rebellious or contrarian spirit, but once again I am reminded of what lies behind that. Undeniably, that desire for truth seems to be the thread that connects the songs together and gives the band its purpose.

“Besides,” Luka asked with a chuckle, “what’s culture?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can find me over on twitter @eri_zen_ where I'm probably stressing out about global catastrophes or staring at pretty fanart :)))


End file.
